Ezra Bridger
Ezra Bridger is the protagonist of the Disney XD animated series Star Wars Rebels. Once a common thief trying to survive, Ezra is eventually adopted by Kanan Jarrus, who acknowledges his force potential, and joins the crew of the Ghost in their small Rebellion against the Empire. Background Biography Ezra was born to Ephraim Bridger and Mira Bridger on Lothal, the day when the Empire came to power. Ezra's parents were known to do secret broadcasting and speaking out publicly against the Empire because they fought for those in need and for his freedom. Sadly by the time he was seven, his parent's were captured and taken away by the Empire, leaving Ezra to fend for himself. Over the last eight years, he moved into and old communications tower which he dubbed "Ezra Tower" and took up stealing in order to survive. He would steal from anyone, including the Empire, and sell his stolen goods on the black market. At the time, he was unaware that he was force-sensitive, but was able to use his unknown abilities in his robberies. He could force jump and sense future happenings before they are committed such as nearly being shot from behind. After meeting the Rebels of Lothal and former Jedi Kanan, he joined their Rebellion against the Empire and learn from Kanan the ways of the Jedi becoming his padawan. Personality Ezra is known to be a very clever con artist, playing innocent in order to pickpocket Imperials. Despite his intentions to help others, it always turns out he was only helping himself in order to survive. He at first is doubted by most of the crew of the Ghost, but soon earns their loyalty. Through his time with the Rebels he learns the importance of risking his life for others. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Ezra is very powerful and has a very strong connection to the Force. Although he is not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker, Ezra is slowly becoming one of the most powerful force users alive. **'Telekinesis:' Ezra utilizes Telekinesis either as offensive or defense. **'Mind control:' Ezra utilizes Mind control, to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it does not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Force Jump:' Ezra utilizes Force Jump, to jump or leap at great distances. **'Force sense:' Ezra utilizes Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the dark side. **'Force vision:' Ezra utilizes force vision, to have visions of the past, the present and the future; however, like all force users, his visions are not always clear or sometimes has visions even when he is not utilizing this power at will. **'Beast Control:' Ezra utilizes Beast Control, to control the minds of other animals. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Ezra has some skills in lightsaber combat for someone of his age. Although he is not quite as skilled as Anakin Skywalker. **'Form V:' Ezra is skilled in Form V. *'Skilled Thief:' Due to years of living on his own, after he was separated from his parents, by Galactic Empire, Ezra has developed the art of thieving, that allows her to steal technology and goods. *'Con Artist:' Due to years of living on his own, has developed into con artist, using his street smarts to steal technology and goods from the forces of the Galactic Empire. Weapons and Equipment As a valued member of the Rebel Alliance; Ezra possesses an array of weapons and equipment to assist him along the way. Lightsaber As a Jedi; Ezra's valued weapon and possession is his blue lightsaber. *'Lightsaber:' Ezra built his lightsaber on the Ghost, from spare parts after receiving his lightsaber crystal from the Jedi Temple on Lothal. It is a blue bladed lightsaber; unlike traditional lightsabers, it is a combination of both a laser sword and a blaster pistol, it's blaster feature allows Ezra's to stun his opponents. Energy slingshot *'Energy Slingshot:' Ezra used energy slingshot to stun his opponents, however, since he received his lightsaber, he no longer uses his energy slingshot anymore. Role in the Series Season One Property of Ezra Bridger While wandering the outskirts of his tower, he came across the Ghost being pursued by an Imperial TIE Fighter. When the fighter crashes, Ezra decides to investigate. Upon further inspection, finds the pilot Valen Rudor alive. Ezra decided to help the man out, despite Rudhor's disgusted tone. However, he was actually pretending to help him just so he could steal equipment from his wrecked fighter and sell it on the black market. Rudhor attempted to kill him with his fighter's lasers, but Ezra managed to evade the shots through the use of the Force. After using his energy slingshot to electrocute Rudhor, Ezra then made his way back to his tower, wearing the pilot helmet he stole. Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion In the Capital City on Lothal, Ezra witnessed three Rebels attack a group of Imperials in a attempt to steal several speeders carrying crates. He stood back for a while and after the Rebels took out the Troops, Ezra hijacked one of the speeders, and fled with some of their stolen goods. The Rebels chased him through the streets to the road that led out of the city. In a attempt to get back to his tower, he was soon pursued by a TIE Fighter, which destroyed the speeder he was riding, and before it could finish him, the fighter was destroyed by the Rebel's ship, the Ghost. The Rebels helped him aboard, and made a run for it with four more TIE Fighters after them. At this point, Ezra found himself in outer space for the first time in his life. After evading their perusers, Ezra and the Rebels returned to Lothal and landed near a place called Tarkintown, named after Grand Moff Tarkin, and homed by farmers who had their farmlands taken away by the Empire. He helps Zeb and Sabine deliver their stolen crates for the people of Tarkintown, and later returned to the Ghost, where, through the Force, he found his way to Kanan's cabin, where he found a Holocron and a Lightsaber. He remained on board the Ghost when the Rebels had a new mission to rescue Wookiee prisoners being sent to a slave labor camp. Unfortunately, the Rebels had no idea they had been set up, and after being pleaded by Hera to warn the others, Ezra reluctantly boarded the Imperial Transport ship just in time to warn Kanan and Zeb. They made a run for it back to the ship, but Ezra was captured by Agent Kallus, and left behind by Zeb. Agent Kallus planned to use him as bait in an attempt to catch the Rebels, but Ezra doubted they would come back for him. While imprisoned aboard the Star Destroyer, he was able to open the Holocron he stole, which displayed a message from Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi, warning all surviving Jedi about the falling of the Republic and the rise of the Empire. Ezra managed to escape from his prison by instigating the Stormtroopers guarding his cell to open it, and using an Imperial helmet's transmitter, he was able to listen in on where the Wookiee prisoners were actually being taken, and heard the Rebels had come back for him. He soon regrouped with them, and escaped with his knowledge on the Wookiees. He assisted the Rebels in their rescue mission and released the Wookies, but they were soon ambushed by the Imperials. It is at this point that when they are pinned down, he learns that Kanan is a Jedi. When he noticed a Stormtrooper chasing a young Wookiee, Ezra went out to rescue him. Ezra and the Wookiee were cornered by Kallus, but were rescued by the Rebels and escaped. After sending the Wookiees on their way, Ezra was returned to his tower on Lothal with Kanan's lightsaber. Kanan showed up and told him about the Force, and that it was strong with him. He was given the option to join their Rebellion, or to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi. Ezra decides to choose the latter, for he sees family in the crew. The Series At the beginning of the series, Ezra becomes an official member of the Rebel crew and Kanan's Jedi apprentice. Throughout the course of the series he learns about the importance in helping those in need instead of just himself while at the same time learning to become a Jedi. Ezra struggled with his Jedi training but not as much as Kanan. Since he never completed his training, he has limited knowledge about the Jedi way which made things difficult for both Master and Apprentice. In the episode "Rise of the Old Masters", he accompanied the Rebels in a mission to rescue Jedi Master Luminara Unduli. At the time, Ezra was upset because Kanan was no longer going to train him and instead pass him onto Luminara. However the attempted rescue was in vain, as they discovered that Luminara was dead, and her remains were set up as bait to lure any surviving Jedi to their ends. Through the engagement against the The Inquisitor, both Master and Apprentice were able to work together and have a better understanding for one another. In "Empire Day" and "Gathering Forces" the Rebels became aware that the Empire was looking for a Rodian known as Tseebo, a friend of Ezra's parents, and carrying vital information that could be used against the Empire. Ezra learns from Tseebo that he tried to save his parents but was too afraid to try. Upset and angry, he blamed him for everything, and refused to listen to anymore. When the Rebels discovered the Phantom was planted with a tracking beacon by the Inquisitor, Kanan and Ezra took the Phantom to the abandoned clone base to lure the Inquisitor and the Empire away from the Ghost while the Rebels delivered Tseebo into safe hands. Kanan was hoping that while at this abandoned base he could teach Ezra to connect with another being and use the creatures that inhabited the base to attack the Imperials, but Ezra felt too scared, not because of the creatures, but due to fear of learning the truth of what actually happened to his parents. Then, through the Force, Ezra told Tseebo he was forgiven and was able to control his fear and connect with the Fyrnocks. The Inqusitor and a squadron of Stormtroopers arrived at the base. Ezra and Kanan commanded the Fyrnocks to attack the Troopers. Kanan engaged the Inquisitor in a lightsaber duel and when Ezra sensed him in trouble, he stood in the way of the Inquisitor to protect his master. However the Inquisitor forced him away and began to torment him with the fear of losing everyone he cared about and everything he hoped for, at the same time encouraging him to give into his fear which grew into anger and then finally into hatred. Through the power of the Dark Side, he summoned a much larger Fyrnock and commanded it to attack the Inquisitor. The enormous power of the Force became so much for him that he collapsed and when he regained full consciousness, he had little memory of what happened. Concerned by Ezra's dangerous connection with the Force, Kanan took him to a Jedi Temple on Lothal in "Path of the Jedi" where he would be tested to determine whether or not he was meant to become a Jedi. Journeying deep into the temple alone, Ezra came across many illusions that showed him his darkest fears but following his training he was able to face them and make a stand as an illusion of the Inquisitor prepared to kill him. With the illusion gone, he heard the voice of Master Yoda through the force, who guided him to his next test where he found himself in a hallway of inscriptions. When Yoda asked him why Ezra should become a Jedi, he claimed it would allow him to become powerful enough to make the Empire suffer for everything it had done to him. Yoda became concerned by his reason because what he was seeking was vengeance, which Ezra denied. However, Yoda could see much anger and fear within him, which helped Ezra realize his true reason to become a Jedi, to protect not only his friends but everyone in the galaxy. When he was still living on the streets he only cared about himself until he met the Rebels and saw how their good deeds made people feel and wanted to be part of that. As the hall disappeared and replaced by a vision of countless stars, a Kyber Crystal appeared from nowhere and landed gently in Ezra's hands, representing a big step in his Jedi training. Ezra spent several weeks building his own Lightsaber using spare parts donated from the Ghost crew. Unlike a traditional Lightsaber, he fitted his with a blaster component, which fired stun blasts, since Ezra lacked any sword fighting skills at the time. Ezra began to listen to broadcasts by Senator Gall Trayvis, who spoke out against the Empire. Trayvis hinted he wanted to meet with the Rebels at a tower on Lothal. After arriving at the tower, they were attacked by the Empire and they fled into the sewers. Ezra and Hera went a different way with Trayvis whilst Kanan, Sabine and Zeb held off the Stormtroopers. Hera gave Trayvis a blaster to defend himself, but he revealed himself to be an agent of the Empire. He told Ezra he knew his parents and when Hera was approaching him, he pulled the trigger but found out Hera didn't trust him and didn't load the blaster. She punched him as they regrouped with the others came and left. Ezra was disappointed with Trayvis' betrayal and because of that they planned on doing a broadcast themselves. It didn't go well because the Empire were expecting it and they captured Kanan. The broadcast was sent, but soon after Grand Moff Tarkin ordered the tower's destruction. Hera forbid the team from attempting a rescue mission for Kanan, due to advice from her informant, Fulcrum. They went anyway to Vizago and Ezra was able to convince him into helping them after revealing Kanan's Jedi identity, as well as his own. Vizago showed Ezra the kind of droids the Empire kept information in. After kidnapping a droid and sending Chopper in it's place, they discovered Kanan was being sent to the volcanic planet of Mustafar. After stealing an Imperial Freighter, Ezra and the Rebels journeyed to Mustafar and deployed a TIE Fighter to fly aboard Tarkin's Star Destroyer that had Kanan and disabled the entire ship with an electromagnetic pulse. Once the Star Destroyer was disabled, Ezra and the Rebels docked with the ship and began the search for Kanan. However, the Imperials were on to them and had called in for reinforcements. The Rebels were forced to seal off the door that was their only path to Kanan, but Ezra managed to climb into the air vents to get to him. He came out on the other side, found Kanan, and set him free. Ezra and Kanan made their way to regroup with the others when they ran into the Inquisitor. Master and Padawan then engaged him in a lightsaber duel, using each others lightsabers. during the fight, Ezra was knocked off the platform leaving Kanan to believe he was dead. After the defeat of the Inquisitor, Ezra appeared before his master, alive but scared after he was struck in the face by the Inquisitor's lightsaber. As the ship began to blow up, Ezra and Kanan boarded the Inquisitor's TIE Fighter and escaped with other Rebels, led by Ahsoka Tano. Season Two Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal When Minister Tua made call to the Rebels for asylum and a promise to reveal many secrets of why the Empire was on Lothal, Ezra was the first to go ahead with helping her while everyone else was reluctant to out of distrust. He sensed real fear for her life in her voice and therefore knew she was being sincere. Upon arriving on Lothal, Ezra and the Rebels had found out that things on the planet have gotten worse, as there were more Star Destroyers than before. Things got even worse when Minister Tua was killed in a staged accident set up by Darth Vader and put the blame on the Rebels. Knowing the Empire now had all of Lothal against them, the Rebels were forced to leave for good, despite Ezra's refusal to run. thumb|250px|Ezra and Kanan against Darth Vader. With all the ports locked down and on guard, Ezra and the Rebels sneaked into the spaceport at the Imperial Complex and steal a shuttle. However, before they could make their escape, Ezra began to sense a cold feeling. His master sensed it too, but unlike Ezra, Kanan recognized the cold to be the Dark Side of the Force. Second later, Ezra and Kanan were face to face with Darth Vader himself. The two Jedi tried to fight him off but the Dark Lord was too powerful to handle. Ezra was nearly decapitated by his own weapon when Vader used the Force to bring his lightsaber towards his neck, but was released the moment Kanan returned to the fight. Knowing they couldn't defeat the Sith Lord, the Rebels retreated but did not head for space because the Imperials would no doubt be waiting for them. The Rebels decided to go to Lando's farm for help to smuggle them off Lothal. Lando was off-world at the time but his droid was there to assist them. Upon arrival, Ezra spotted smoke coming from Tarkintown and took off on a speeder bike to check it out, with Kanan following from afar. He arrived to find the place lying in burning rubble and the citizens were no doubt in Imperial custody. After returning to Lando's farm, Ezra and the Rebels proceeded with their plan and successfully got passed the Imperial blockage, leaving Ezra's homeworld forever. However, upon returning to the Rebel fleet, the Rebels realized their shuttle had been rigged with a tracker allowing Darth Vader to follow them. Ezra and the Rebels boarded the Ghost and engaged the lone fighter in a dogfight with Ezra manning the nose gun. Ezra and the Rebels managed to escape before getting caught in a Star Destroyer's tractor beam, but Ezra was still full of questions about who Darth Vader was, questions that Ahsoka, who had the answers, denied. The Series Following the siege of Lothal and the destruction of the Rebellion's command ship, Ezra and his fellow Ghost crew remained with the Phoenix Rebel cell. At the time, the Rebel network was facing a shortage of bases and facilities. Ezra suggested establishing a base to which everyone agreed but didn't know any suitable locations. Ahsoka sent Ezra and the Ghost crew to Seelos to recruit an old friend of hers, who would be able to help them in their search for a base. Upon arrival, Ezra discovered that Ahsoka's friend was in fact Captain Rex, a former Clone Trooper who thought for the Old Republic during the Clone Wars. While Ezra showed trust towards Rex and his companions, Kanan openly displayed fear and distrust towards the clones as he was still scared by what happened in the midst of Order 66. Ezra tried to convince Rex to come out of retirement and assist in their fight against the Empire. For a while, Rex declined, as he believed his days as a soldier were over. He would later re-accept Ezra's offer, following an attack by Imperial forces led by Agent Kallus. Ezra and the Ghost crew fought beside Rex and his companions against Agent Kallus and his forces. They were victorious and Rex joined the Rebellion. As time went on, Ezra accompanied the Rebellion on several missions. Sometimes he would recruit himself to a mission that he wasn't assigned to or just go on solo assignments, specifically just to escape any quarrels between Kanan and Rex. Although The Grand Inquisitor was now dead, Ezra would soon learn that there was more than one Inquisitor hunting the Jedi. During a salvage mission aboard an abandoned Republic Medical Station, he crossed paths with two Inquisitors known as the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother. thumb|250px|Ezra has a vision where he finds himself beside his parents. Followed by the events that occurred on Empire Day, Ezra remained unknown about the fate of his parents, nor did he want to know as he was still at the time afraid of what the truth might turn out to be. However, while in bed asleep, Ezra had a dream of visions where he saw his parents being held in a prison cell. He also saw a white loth-cat and a stranger. Afterwards and being shown the files that were provided by Tseebo, Ezra was determined to find his parents. The only league he had in finding them was an escaped prisoner on Lothal dubbed "X-10". Accompanied by Kanan and Chopper, Ezra returned to Lothal, where he found the white loth-cat from his visions. He followed it through the streets of Capital City until it speeded away on the back of a speeder. Luckily he planted a tracking beacon on it, and so they were able to follow it to a place hidden within the rocky plains. Upon arrival, Ezra met the escaped prisoner, known as Ryder Azadi: The former Governor of Lothal, who supported Ezra’s parents and the messages they beamed out against the Empire until he was arrested for treason and sent to prison with them. Ezra sadly learnt from Ryder that his parents were killed during a prison break out. Because of his inspiring words from the message he beamed out, his parents rallied together their fellow prisoners and set them free, which cost them their lives. Hearing the fate of his parents left Ezra heartbroken, but even though they were gone he was told by Kanan that they were now part of the Force; his parents now lived through him. Video Games ''Disney INFINITY 3.0 Ezra appears in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. Gallery Trivia *He made his first live action theme park appearance at Star Wars Weekends 2014, alongside Sabine Wren and Chopper. *By the time of the series, he was fourteen years old until he turned fifteen in the episode "Empire Day". *In the television movie Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion while speaking to Hera, Kanan calls Ezra a "Street Rat," which is what Aladdin is called in the film of the same name. *Because The Inquisitor threw his Lightsaber at Ezra in "Fire Across the Galaxy", he now has two scars on his left cheek. *He bears a somewhat resemblance to Hiro Hamada. External Links *LEGO Star Wars Rebels Sets At The Nuremberg Germany Toy Fair *First Look: A New Recruit for Star Wars Rebels de:Ezra Bridger Category:Characters Category:Pilots Category:Star Wars characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Thieves Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Orphans Category:Jedi Category:Rebel Alliance Characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Heroes Category:Knights